


Lovely morning

by ShaktiKali



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaktiKali/pseuds/ShaktiKali
Summary: Eichi's thoughts upon waking up besides Wataru.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Lovely morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing so I'm really sorry for the bad writing! I'm trying to do simple stuff first to not overwhelm myself, so I'm also sorry if it's too short. Criticism is appreciated ^^

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, leaving no place untouched.

Eichi groggily opened his eyes, the sun irritating his blue irises. He had stayed up late working yesterday, and now he had to pay the consequences.

He turned away from the window, offended against the unforgiving light, and instead got across a rare sight. Wataru was in a deep sleep, a calm expression adorned his face. It's the first time Eichi saw him like this, Wataru always was awake before him, he seemed to have an endless supply of energy -many times Eichi wondered if he even slept- so to see such a picture he really must have awoken early.

It was nice to see a side of Wataru no one else could, it gave him a sense of pride and accomplishment, to think the great Hibiki Wataru is sleeping besides him made his heart jump with joy, he couldn't ask for anything else in the world, for he had the whole universe in his bed.

It was for moments like these that he was glad that he was still alive, the sickly boy from the past was a constant reminder of the fragility of his life, but now he felt like he could do anything if he had Wataru by his side.

Having a warm feeling in his chest, Eichi closed his eyes and fell asleep on Wataru's arms.


End file.
